


Beautiful Pain

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Based off the Embrace Ending.Five years have passed, and Hisoka is thinking of Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about this ending, but it always brings me to tears. It got me thinking about how Hisoka would be feeling years down the road. The song lends itself well to the write as well, I suggest you look it up and listen to it as you read this. Thanks for reading.

All the times that I keep holding onto  
Even though you're gone  
And the nights that I keep holding back the tears  
I hope you found what you're looking for  
-Beautiful Pain, Andy Black-

_It’s been five years._

_I still can’t believe that you’re gone._

_Why, why did you leave me here alone?_

_What drove you to thinking that the otherside was so much better than this world?_

_Why Yuuri?_

_I found you, right where I found you before._

_But this time, you slipped through my fingers._

_You fell, that maiden taking you with her under the water._

_What made you fall with her?_

_Are you happy, on the otherside?_

_Are you happy, with her instead of me?_

_You were the one person I never thought would leave me here._

_But now you’re gone._

_And I’m all alone._

_I still cry at night._

_Your room is still as you left it._

_Even though I’m not your parent,_

_And you’re not my child…_

_I have acted like one, leaving your room immaculate and as you left it._

_Hoping, praying…_

_That you’re going to walk through that door._

_I love you, my dear Yuuri._

_I only hope Ouse is helping that darkness in your soul._

_The one that was created when you were left alone in this world._

_I tried to fill it._

_Honestly, I did._

_Instead, I lost you to someone long since dead._

_Please._

_Send me a sign._

_At least let me know you found what you’re looking for._

_Maybe then I can stop holding in the tears._


End file.
